YGOPokemon: Interdimensional Dawning: Chris' Story
by Forestfleet
Summary: When three worlds fuse together, we expect three whole worlds. We don't expect two whole worlds, and only part of one else. The Interdimensionals are the ones from our world. Each one has their own story, no matter how intricate or how simple it is at times. This is the story of Chris, one who ends up finding out his favorite worlds are merciless, and that anybody's dangerous.


Author's notes: This fic, as it's being written, will involve die rolls here or there in the interests of fairness. I'll reveal more about the system to you guys later.

ARC-V rules won't be applied in this fic, but will be applied in the sequel.

Note: Assume I'm using the anime effects of cards unless otherwise stated.

Also, thanks to WeredragonEX for his editing. He helped with grammar and some word choice. He was a grand help, so give him a round of applause.

* * *

_The dimensional fusion happened months ago: The universes of Yu-Gi-Oh! and Pokemon collided._

_However, another dimension was brought into the mixture - ours._

_From it came several warriors known as the Interdimensionals. These Interdimensional Dawnings are their stories._

_This one is Chris' Story. _

* * *

Several Greninja croaked off in the distance. The boy's foot receded into the soft terra firma of the swamp, with every step greeted by mud. His dark brown eyes scanned the sky, taking in the relative scarcity of clouds. It briefly crossed his mind that he need not worry about the rain.

Chris retrieved a card from the rectangular box strapped to his hip, his eyes dancing across its surface. Sixty-seven days since he was sucked up into this world. He received this card on the thirty-ninth day - Number 39: Utopia.

So far it had served him well in duels - sure, he may have over-relied on it, but he could attribute that fact to a hope that an enemy might advantage of that, before Chris retaliated with something unexpected – he derived personal satisfaction from a successful execution of the leopard strategy.

For miles on end, all he could see were long narrow trees with drooping leaves. Around every corner were opaque ponds lurking with dangerous fauna. Murkrow and Honchkrow perched upon trees and cawed, their calls merging and separating into a dissonant cacophony within Chris' brain as he traveled through their rainy domain.

Chris' attire was a mess, befitting of a two-month long trek. He had mud streaked across his pants. All articles of clothing were drenched, courtesy of an impromptu swimming lesson. Strapped to his back was a backpack that solely held his Deck and Duel Disk.

Then, he spotted it; some sort of shelter. It looked roughly igloo shaped but seemed to be fashioned out of long leaves.

Chris' eyes widened before he suddenly started screaming in pure joy. "YES! YES! AH-HAH!" Triumphant laughter filled the air as he ran towards sanctuary.

"HEY! HEY! I'M COMING!"

When he was only a few feet away from the tent, he stopped running and began panting. Brief trepidation took over his emotions before he crawled into the small entrance and looked around.

Then he came face-to-face with a group of small Pokemon. The igloo actually had a small cave system underneath it, probably the work of the Dugtrio now staring at him. Both a Snivy and a Torchic were glaring at him. There were other Pokemon - mostly Grass or Ground-Types, but the chicken and snake seemed more focused on him.

"Sni! Sni!" Snivy shouted.

"Excuse me!" Chris said. "I'm- I'm just wandering. I'm lost and I need some shelter..."

"SNIVY!" the grass snake shouted. Chris winced.

Torchic, however, simply looked at the sky. They turned to Snivy and whispered into their ear, "Tor, tor..."

"...Sni..." A contemplative look washed over the Grass-Type's face.

Chris looked around. If looks could kill, he'd be shaking hands with Satan. Tension and nervousness gripped his core as he awaited their verdict.

Then, both of the Pokemon turned to him.

"Snivy!" Snivy sharply said. "Sni, sni, vy."

Chris began backing away with his hands out in a peace gesture. "I-I... I won't hurt anybody." He began digging out his pockets. "No Pokeballs or anything."

Snivy sighed before suddenly running off past him. They looked back at him before extending a vine which she flicked around like a finger. Chris assumed that the Grass Snake Pokemon was beckoning him to follow.

With some slight hesitation, he got down on his hands and knees and crawled out of the igloo. Torchic came out from behind him.

Silence fell among the group as they began an hour-long hike. No conversations were started until they got to a cottage.

"You guys want me to use that as a shelter?"

The crack of a whip pierced the air, and not a second later, Chris collapsed to the ground, his hands clenched tightly around his ankle.

"AIIIEE!" he shouted before dragging up his pant leg and inspecting the red mark. "WHY DID YOU HIT ME!?"

Snivy used one of their vines to point at a window. Chris jumped on one leg before peering inside. Within the dwelling, he saw several pokemon, one of which was a heavily depressed Tailow.

"Did they capture one of your members?" Chris asked, coming to the realization.

Snivy nodded while Torchic gave an affirmative chirp.

"You want me to rescue them?"

"Sni."

"Chic."

"Alright. I'll see what I can do." Chris grunted in pain before going to the door. He knocked several times and waited.

* * *

"And now we have 'The Crown' versus 'Steven Bateson'!" The announcer claimed. Roars went off in the crowd as two duelists walked into the arena. The Crown wore a plum-colored coat that draped down to his knees, while a pair of dark purple slacks gave off the impression of formality.

Steven Bateson had shoulder-length straight brown hair, coupled with bright blue eyes. His attire consisted of a dark brown jacket with tied cords to cover his torso, while a plaid shirt glared from the knots. His clothes continued to a pair of dark gray pants. He looked at his adversary with a stern expression.

"Duel!" both duelists declared, each drawing five cards.

The Crown: 4000

Steven: 4000

The Crown scratched his curly, yellow beard before saying, "I'll go first." He gazed at his hand. "I Normal Summon Magical Exemplar."

A woman with long dark hair appeared, donned primarily in green clothing. An eye of wdjat served as the buckle for the belt that divided her dress horizontally. She also possessed golden bracelets, an ornate golden necklace, and even an aurum headpiece that covered her forehead.

Magical Exemplar: ATK: 1700 DEF: 1400 Level: 4 EARTH Spellcaster

"Next, I activate Toon Table of Contents, which allows me to add another Toon Table of Contents from my Deck to my hand." The Crown paused to retrieve the aforementioned card from his Deck. "I now activate my second Toon Table of Contents to add a third copy." A second card emerged from his Deck, which he quickly took. "Finally, I'll use this Toon Table of Contents to add Toon World!" he declared, grabbing with a flourish, the new card that exited his Deck. "Magical Exemplar gains two Spell Counters for each Spell Card activated!"

Three illusionary copies Toon Table of Contents appeared. Emerging from each were two black orbs with a trisected triangle in the middle of each sphere. Those spheres rotated around the spellcaster.

Magical Exemplar: 0 counters → 6 counters

"I pay 1000 life points to activate Toon World!" A mint green, leather-bound book that depicted Manga Ryu-Ran's head appeared. The massive tome sprang open down the middle, a dark castle instantly popping out from the two page spread.

The Crown: 3000

Magical Exemplar: 6 counters → 8 counters

"I remove seven counters from Magical Exemplar in order to Special Summon Dark Magician!"

Seven of the spheres exploded into fuchsia particles. Then, fading into existence was a magician with a pointed purple hat that concealed his amethyst hair. He had on an eggplant-colored cloak that extended down from his metallic shoulder-pads. He gripped a jade staff with an emerald inside, pointing it at Steven.

Dark Magician: ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100 Level: 7 DARK Spellcaster

"I activate Dark Magic Curtain, paying half my life points to Special Summon another Dark Magician from my Deck!"

The Crown: 1500

A black curtain appeared with a skull on top of it. The curtain flung back to reveal another monster, an identical copy of the one summoned to field a minute prior, taking on a mirrored pose from the first one.

Dark Magician: ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100 Level: 7 DARK Spellcaster

A butler and businessman focused their attention on the screen, as it transmitted a live feed of the duel to their lofty position in a well-decorated mansion.

"What if he doesn't win, sir?" the butler asked.

"If he does, great, but if he doesn't-" Eric shrugged. "I just wanna figure out how the Crown duels. Fake Plasma Dragon loves meeting new people."

"Very well. Also, they've been scanning the dimensional fusion and found an oddity."

"Hm?"

"They discovered signs of another dimension being involved. The scientists don't think it's related to the Pokemon, but something else entirely."

Eric dismissed it. "If it's important, we'll find that out."

The butler nodded. "Hm, Horus might win Steven the duel."

Back at the stadium, the Crown declared, "I overlay my two Dark Magicians and build the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon, Ebon Illusion Magician!"

* * *

A powerful stench assailed Chris' olfactory functions as the door swung open. He was met by the sight of someone with black curly hair, a pine green coat, and dark brown sweatpants. His dark brown eyes met Chris'.

"What?" the man asked.

"I'm looking for a Pokemon here. One you kidnapped." He didn't hesitate to make the accusation - no point beating around the bush.

"What!?"

Chris looked at one of the windows. "Yeah. You kidnapped their friend." He gestured to Snivy and Torchic.

"No! No! You've got it all wrong! I'm protecting the feller from the outside world! I'm a hero!"

"Well apparently my partners aren't too happy with your 'heroism'." Chris gestured to Snivy and Torchic who were glaring at the man.

The man's eyes darted around while his brain came up with fifty suggestions for an excuse. He then realized none sufficed.

"I won't let you take 'em! I challenge you to a duel!" He then promptly activated his duel disk. "And if I win, you have to go away!"

The two creatures by Chris' side bristled, the Grass Snake Pokemon extending a pair of vines from her shoulders while the small red plumes of fire began to form around the Chick Pokemon's frame. Sensing their evident aggression, Chris put his right arm straight out, gesturing that they should remain calm. "I think I can handle this guy." He set his backpack upon the ground, retrieving his Duel Disk. He strapped the device to his arm before pushing a button, making it fold out.

"Duel!"

Derek Lancer: 4000

Chris Forestfleet: 4000

"The first move is mine! I draw!" Derek declared. He then looked at his hand which contained: Naturia Strawberries, Naturia Pineapple, Exterio's Fang, Leodrake's Mane, Naturia Bamboo Shoot, and now Naturia Rosewhip. Derek's face adopted a toothy grin.

He won't know what's coming to him, thought Derek.

* * *

The Crown: 1500

Ebon Illusion Magician: ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100 Rank: 7 DARK Spellcaster (0)

Dark Magician: ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100 Level: 7 DARK Spellcaster

Magical Exemplar: ATK: 1700 DEF: 1400 Level: 4 EARTH Spellcaster

Steven Bateson: 1500

Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8: ATK: 3000 DEF: 1800 Level: 8 FIRE Dragon

One Set card.

Black flames consumed Magical Exemplar, making the Crown scream in pain as he was knocked onto his back.

The Crown: 200

"Is this the end of The Crown's winning streak!?" The announcer asked. "Steven just inflicted some serious damage! Will the Crown's careless attitude towards his life points prove to be his undoing?!"

The Crown grunted as he got up, looking at Steven with a grimace. "You may have knocked out my Spell Cards, but not me! I draw!"

The Crown looked at his hand. Only two cards remained: Thousand Knives and Dark Magician Girl.

Eric simply mused to himself about the situation, before the butler ran up to him, shock etched upon his visage. "Sir! One of the Duelists Meant to Destroy the Stars attacked!"

Eric frowned. "Do they know we're onto him?"

He shook his head.

"Good. What happened during the attack?"

The butler showed him a card which Eric took in his own hands.

Eric did double-take at the card. His eyes widened as his pupils dilated. His mouth hung agape as he stroked the image on the card.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir."

"GAH!" He abruptly grabbed his mug of coffee off the table and threw it to the floor, shattering the porcelain vessel before focusing his wrath on the other occupant in the room. "HOW!? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?"

"We tried to save her, but... they landed the final shot when we got there." The butler's only action was to shake his head.

Eric collapsed back onto his chair, all the energy drained from his frame at the news, his minor tirade exhausting him more than it should."Just... Just leave me alone..."

Wordlessly, he left before Eric looked back at the screen, only to see Dark Magician Girl with 2900 attack points about to attack Horus.

"I activate Safe Zone, and equip it to Horus, protecting it from your magician!" Steven declared. Shooting out from the card image was a snake-like device that wrapped around the bird. Blue flames from Ebon Illusion Magician's card effect came towards the avian. However, the device created an aquamarine shield with crackling electricity that deflected the fire. Dark Magician Girl shrieked as she was engulfed by the shadowy flames from Horus' attack.

The Crown: 100

The Crown said, "Very well. I now activate my set card, Dust Tornado." The Trap card flipped up, and a tornado charged out of the card before engulfing Safe Zone. Steven held his arms in front of himself while he watched his card dissipate into yellow particles.

The snake-like Equip Card blew up, and the resulting explosion consumed the bird, a caw of agony accompanying it.

"Ebon, direct attack!"

Charging in the staff of the magician was a black orb that had blue lightning around it. The orb hit Steven point blank in the chest, knocking him to the ground with a scream.

Steven: 0

"The Crown wins again!" The announcer declared. "His seventh win in a row! Next week, is The Crown versus everybody's favorite military WATER Deck user - Melissa! Until next time everybody!"

Eric shook his head as he watched the crowds cheer on the screen. Deigning not to let the noise disturb him any further, he turned it off. Setting the remote upon his desk, he began to mutter to himself, "Steven, get ready to face The Duelists to Destroy the Stars. We're striking back now."

* * *

Author's notes: So yep, chapter one. As you can tell, this sets up a lot of stuff that you'll all learn more about later. And very soon I might add.


End file.
